Cowgirl
by CatCatKittyCat
Summary: It was a boring day at Fairy Tail until a certain water mage appeared wearing something that seemed more out of place than usual. Gray/Juvia. One shot. Started out as a drabble and got a little longer than expected... Second fic on this account! Please enjoy!


**Title:** Cowgirl

**Pairing:** Gray / Juvia

**Rating: **(Barely) T

**Words:** 1967

**Summary:** It was a boring day at Fairy Tail until a certain water mage appeared wearing something that seemed more out of place than usual.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster alone sat at Fairy Tail's bar, in a booth seat. It was as oddly quiet day at the guild, though Gray didn't mind. It only meant that the idiot fire breather wasn't trying to pick a fight for once. He glanced at the half eaten calamade hot dog and sighed, having not been nearly as hungry as he had imagined. He heard his own sigh, and thought maybe it was too quiet after all.

It felt like something was missing.

Just as he thought that, his _favorite_ pink haired dragon slayer slid up beside him and whispered, "Whoa, Ice Breath. Check out Juvia."

"What the hell, Slanty Eyes." Gray grunted and shoved Natsu's face as far away from him as possible. _That's what it was though,_ He thought, _She was missing._

As Gray continued to hold back an oncoming assault from Natsu, he caught a glimpse of the blue haired beauty in question and his mouth dropped.

Juvia had just entered the guild. Her long blue locks were tied up with a red bandana, in a long ponytail, behind her head. Around her neck was another bandana, white in color, but it was the rest of her ensemble that really caught his attention.

Instead of Juvia's normal, thick, winter clothing, she had adorned herself with a tight, red, strapless shirt, that left much of her cleavage out for display, and stopped just short of her midriff. And around her waist was what Gray thought must have been the very definition of "hip hugger" jeans, but they were cut so short that the pocket linings stuck out the bottoms. And as his eyes finally made it past her hips, he found a pair of white cowboy boots on her feet, adorned with a pattern of glittering stones.

In his observation, Gray unconsciously had moved from his seat, causing Natsu, who had pounced to attack him, to fall right on his face. He could hear the fire breather shouting behind him, but didn't listen to a word. What Gray _could_ hear were the catcalls from around the guild. It irritated him. Not other the men paying attention to her, of course, just the way they made Juvia feel. It was obvious from her red face, and her eyes on the ground, that she felt objectified.

It was his duty as a comrade to protect her, he told himself, and trudged up to the young lady, leaving his salmon haired teammate to gripe at the bar.

"Juvia." He called as he stepped closer to the young woman, who instantly perked up as he came closer.

"Gray!" She cheered, and quickened her pace to meet him.

Gray tried not to examine the girl closer as she neared him, and just spoke his mind instead, "What are you wearing?"

Juvia's excited mood seemed to instantly sink and she looked back to her feet. "Does Gray not like it?" She glanced up to him from a second, and then back down.

Gray's face turned red. He could feel his ears get hot from the embarrassment of being put on the spot. "It-It doesn't matter if I like it or not!" He sputtered, trying to think of anything to say other than '_Hell Yeah I do!'_ "Aren't you uncomfortable?" He asked.

Juvia fidgeted a little and kicked one foot back, letting it scrape against the hardwood floor. "A little, Juvia supposes." She smiled up at him again, "But it is for a good cause! Mirajane will be photographing Juvia for the Fairy Tail magazine! Mirajane says it is a 'western shoot.' Juvia is very excited."

Almost instantly, as if she were a dog who has heard it's name, Mirajane Strauss appeared from the forming crowd and hopped over to Juvia's side. "Oh good, you're here Juvia. Look, we have a problem."

Juvia's face once again quickly turned from a smile to a frown as she continued to listen.

"Look, Elfman was supposed to do the shoot with you, but I may have made a teeny tiny error and ordered his outfit in… normal people size." She said while scratching the back of her head with guilt. From the crowd Gray could barely hear Elfman grumble, "_You mean UNMANLY_ _size!_" Mirajane sighed, "but yeah there's no way they'll fit. I need you to hold on while I find you a new partner."

Juvia pouted, but ultimately understood, and gave Mirajane a nod.

"Great!" The white haired hostess said with a smile, then turned her head to Gray and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gray, I have a favor to ask you."

"No thanks." Gray said without a second thought.

Mira continued to speak as if she hadn't heard him. "I have this lovely Cowboy uniform and it's just your size."

"Yeah, I'm not really up for it. Sorry." Gray attempted to turn and leave, feeling Juvia was in safe hands with Mira, but felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. He peered over his shoulder with wide eyes to see a deep purple aura flaming up around Mira, which did not match her quaint smile at all.

"It's for the magazine Gray. Won't you… please?" Gray thought his shoulder might snap and he attempted to show a forced grin to the white haired demon attached to him.

"Alright… You got me."

* * *

"Why does it have to be me?" Gray grunted to himself as he pulled a brown leather vest on over him shoulders. "Why they hell did she order it in 'just my size?'" He mocked Mirajane in a high-pitched voice as he quoted her.

"Is Gray ready yet?" Gray heard Juvia call from outside the closet door. Since the shoot was to take place outside in front the guild, Mira had forced him to change within.

"Almost." He sighed in response; "I already changed my pants, so there's no point peeking now." He teased her.

"Ju-Juvia would never!" She shouted from outside. He could only imagine how red her cheek must have been and gave a chuckle. Gray stepped toward the door, and then turned the knob to open it, only to have the blue haired spy nearly fall right into his arms.

Juvia righted herself before she did though, and with a bit of a wobble (due to the slight heel to her boots) brought her self safely to her feet. "Gray looks…" her eyes traced over him from head to toe, not nearly as secretly as his had on her, "absolutely stunning!" She giggled happily and squeezed her own cheeks.

Gray's ensemble was the collection of a off white, barely powder peach, dress shirt, with his leather vest over top; a red handkerchief to match around his neck to match the one in Juvia's hair; a pair of wrangle jeans with a brown belt around his waist; and a shiny new pair of white cowboy boots adorning his feet. He lifted up a cowboy hat and perched it on his head.

"Why don't you have a hat, by the way? I thought that these were a western… _thing_." Gray asked.

"Well Juvia could not keep a hat on Juvia's head and also wear her hair like this." She said, and ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Mira said, if worse comes to worse, Juvia and Gray can share." She gave him a sweet smile.

Gray grimaced and looked the other way. Not because he hated the idea of sharing hats with Juvia, but because Mira had added to the young lady's outfit. A slim white chain hung around her neck, with a bright blue stone hanging from it, which lay perfectly upon her bosom. It was the best he could do not to stare. "Let's just… get to the shoot." He sighed again.

* * *

"Mira, I can't do this."

Gray and Mira were standing at the door of Fairy Tail, talking in the corner where the sun did not quite reach. Juvia was already outside examining the set, and the horse that Mirajane had rented for the day.

"Sure you can, Gray." She said with a smile. "You're already changed and ready to go. All that's left is to pose and shoot."

"I mean I can't do this with _her._" He said quietly, tilted his head in Juvia's direction. "Look at how you have her dressed, Mira. I can't concentrate around her."

"And why do you think that is?" Mirajane asked with a sly smile.

"Because her breasts are elevated right up under my nose?" Gray asked sarcastically.

Mira merely snickered at his remark. "Too bad Gray, you've made it this far. Time to start the shoot." And with that said, she left the conversation. Gray sighed and followed behind her.

"Juvia, dear, please don't try to mount the horse without the trainers help." Mira called cheerfully.

Juvia, at the time, was trying to do just that, with one arm slung over the saddle and the other around the horse's neck, she barely had one foot dangling off the ground. "But Juvia wants to ride it with Gray! Right away!" She cheered, and waved one arm in the air, which was a terrible decision as she quickly slipped off and fell on her rear end. "Ow ow ow…" Juvia whispered and rubbed her tush.

"She tried to tell you." Gray said dryly, and offered the water mage a hand. Juvia took his hand, but kept her eyes to the ground, embarrassed by her own actions.

Just as Juvia came to her feet, Mira ran up and gave Gray a shove in the back. He stumbled and caught himself on the horse; which staggered and gave a slight whinny, but over all, didn't seem too upset. "What was that for, Mira?" He grouched, and noticed an older gentleman standing behind her: the trainer she had mentioned to Juvia.

"You're up first, Gray." The demon-in-angel's-clothes cheered.

Gray grimaced, but allowed the man to help him onto the equine.

"And now you, Juvia." Mira said, patting the bluenette's back.  
"Wait, what? There's not room for both of us up here!" Gray shouted. The horse stepped back and gave a snort. Gray braced himself and thought it might be better to keep it down when he was aboard his steed.

"You will if you sit reeeally close!" Mira said with a wink, and then stepped back as the trainer explained to Juvia the process of mounting the horse.

Gray sighed once more, and tried to ignore his situation until he felt Juvia slide up behind him, and then closer still.

"Try to sit a little closer." He heard Mira coach her. Gray suddenly shot up straight as Juvia wrapped her arms around him and pressed her breasts against his back.

_Too close! _He thought.

"Yes! Perfect!" Mira countered. "Now hold that pose."

Gray tried to think of anything else to keep himself from getting excited.

"Gray, can you relax your features? You're a little too stiff." Mira coached him.

_Hell yeah I am._ He thought, and tried to think of something calming, but Juvia's breath on the back of his neck was just too much.

"Juvia is sorry… Does Gray really hate this?" He heard her ask.

Gray peered back at her and saw a soft pout on her face. Such a solemn look didn't fit today's Juvia. "Hey, don't be sad. It's fine. You don't want it to rain on today's shoot, do you?" He said with a laugh.

Juvia's grasp around him tightened and she gave a smile. It felt like the sun began to shine harder down upon them. "No. Juvia is very happy!"

Gray thought he might have heard the shutter flap; the camera flash; and Mira say 'perfect!'—but he was lost in the gaze of the shining rain woman, who made the sun shine.

End


End file.
